Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for improving efficiency of a turbocharger engine, and more particularly, to an apparatus that improves efficiency of an engine without additional fuel consumption by combining a turbocharger and an air compressor system.
Description of Related Art
Generally, to improve fuel efficiency of an engine that uses hydrocarbon fuel, technologies for an engine, an accessory device, friction, and the like in a power generation step have been improved through weight reduction, a fuel injection system, a cooling system, and general downsizing of the system. Recently, research and development of a technology of recovering waste energy that is wasted through emission gas, an engine coolant, or the like after the power generation step and regenerating the waste energy as electrical energy or mechanical energy have been actively conducted.
In particular, a considerable amount of energy is wasted even in an engine with high efficiency, and it is determined that development of technologies for combustion devices and engine peripheral devices for improving fuel efficiency have reached a limit to some extent In other words, referring to energy balance of a diesel engine for a commercial truck as an example of an engine with improved efficiency, maximum energy conversion efficiency of fuel is merely 42%, 31% is wasted in a form of mechanical friction and cooling loss, and 27% is wasted in a form of exhaust energy.
Meanwhile, in an existing commercial vehicle, an air compressor system of generating and distributing compressed air required for a pneumatic system has been applied. In particular, the air compressor is connected to a crankshaft of the engine via a gear train to generate compressed air and store the generated compressed air in a separate tank. When an air tank is fully charged, the compressed air is no longer stored in the tank and is wasted. Since the air compressor is driven by being mechanically connected to the crankshaft, the air compressor is continuously driven regardless of whether the tank is fully charged and generates compressed air, thereby causing waste energy.
The contents described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.